imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Xalayi
Half-Xalayi (Sub-Race) by T.A. Saunders ©2014 v1.0 Racial Summary Average Height: Around 6 feet tall for males and 5 feet and 2 inches for females. Average Weight: 170 pounds for males and 100 pounds for females. Features: Skin and hair ranges from sea blue to pale green to lavender. Eyes can be any color. Albinos of this race exist. Languages Spoken: Common, Xalayi, either Asyndi, Draconic, Human Tribal language or Shei depending on the other parent. Racial Age Limit: Roughly 500 to 550 years. Racial Nicknames: Children of the Sea, Mariner’s Lament, Xalynni Appearance Half-Xalayi are an extremely diverse sub-race, having examples from mingling with Asyndi, Human, Shei and Dragonoid (but not Dracothar). As such, their appearance will vary wildly. To be certain, they will always have their Xalayi parent’s thin frame, coloring and eye color. In all cases, Xalayi traits are dominant over other races, meaning physical traits from other races such a scales, pointy ears or unusual hair/skin color will not carry over. They also have webbing on their hands and feet to facilitate swimming. Racial Abilities and Limitations Racial Abilities Kin to the Sea: Half Xalayi are equally comfortable breathing air and water, the latter of course being their primary environment. They are capable of infinite time underwater and can swim down to ocean floors exceeding pressure that would be painful to all other mortal races. This ability to resist deep sea pressure gives Half-Xalayi a natural 45% immunity to stunning/dazing effects. This also allows Half-Xalayi rangers to track underwater without penalty and grants them a measure of Dark-sight for 90 feet. (45% immunity to stun/daze, underwater tracking as a ranger, Dark-sight.) Swiftness of the Currents: Half-Xalayi swim at a rate 100% faster than other races. While the ability to swim fast doesn’t grant them any statistical advantage, it does come in rather handy when having to swim great distances. Half-Xalayi cannot perform the half-shift that their Xalayi parents can, but the webbing on their hands and feet, along with their light bone structures allows them to be swift underwater despite the lack of ability. Blessing of the Land: While not quite the swimmers their Xalayi parents are, they do surpass them in raw power in large thanks to the parenting from other bloodlines. Half-Xalayi gain a +10% to spell hit if their non-Xalayi parents were Asyndi or Shei or a +10% to melee/range hit if their non-Xalayi parents were either Human or Dragonoid. (+10% spell hit for a Asyndi or Shei parent, +10% melee/range hit for a Human or Dragonoid parent). Strength of Bloodlines: Half-Xalayi may take one trait from their non-Xalayi parent. Xalayi can mate with Asyndi, Shei, Humans and Dragonoids and produce viable young. (May take one racial ability from the non-Xalayi parent). Movement of Flowing Water: Half-Xalayi are insanely agile thanks to their mixed lineage granting them a -20% armor rating and a natural 55% to evade one melee/ranged/directed spell attack per round. Should the Half-Xalayi’s class already have an evasion score, a +15% is given to that score. (-20% armor rating, 55% evasion or +15% to a class evasion score). Racial Weaknesses Sterility: All Half-Xalayi have a 40% chance that they will be born sterile and not be able to sire/carry children of their own. Unavailable Classes Knight (Samurai) Warrior (Berserker) Lore The History and Culture of the Half-Xalayi As a sub-race, Half-Xalayi do not have a cultural identity or much of a history of their own. In fact, there are so few Half-Xalayi, that up until 1345 AC it was believed by most Imarelian scholars that Xalayi could not have children with other races at all, much like Dwarves. There had been rumors amongst seafaring folks about such children and in mostly all cases, the Halfbreed child was either adopted or in a few cases, forcibly taken to live beneath the waves with their Xalayi parent. This was done to keep them hidden from the world and in so doing keeping the Xalayi hidden from the world as well. Since most of the Half-Xalayi born are raised with their Xalayian parent, they will typically have Xalayian values and their belief system. However, as more of the Merfolk mingle with other races, more often the children are raised with both parents on the surface. There are so few examples of these exceedingly rare halfbreeds, it’s impossible to say wat cultural or social impact their presence will have. There are also no examples of Half-Xalayi heroes or villains of note, unless the Xalayi themselves have lore on such persons and have not, as of yet shared it with the outside world. Category:Races